plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cozmic Brainz
250px |health = 200 |variant of = Super Brainz |weapon = Cozmic Fists Cozmic Beam |abilities = Heroic Kick Super Ultra Ball Turbo Twister Super Multi Ball |rarity = Super Rare}} Cozmic Brainz is a Super Rare variant of Super Brainz in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He was previewed in the Multiplayer Beta trailer, whilst revealed in a screenshot on Gary Clay's Twitter page.Gary Clay's tweet His "special ability" is that he can charge up punches. An uncharged punch deals 20 damage. If he charges up a punch to level 3, which deals 70 damage, he will send the enemy "into space" if defeated, making them unrevivable. His ranged attack is not a laser unlike other Super Brainz variants, it is actually multi-projectiles that do 9 to 11 damage each, depending on the range. He is the only Super Brainz variant to be unlockable in the beta. Descriptions Stickerbook description "More than just a strange Zombie in a spandex body suit, with the help of his galactic bracelets, Cozmic Brainz wields powers unknown." In-game description Hold down fire to charge his fists. Foes vanquished by a level 3 charge are banished and left unrevivable! Abilities Heroic Kick Cozmic Brainz unleashes a forward or a dive down kick, dealing a large amount of damage to the first plant hit. Super Ultra Ball Cozmic Brainz fires (as the name suggests) a super ultra powerful ball which deals lots of damage to plants it makes contact with the ball. It can also do splash damage. Turbo Twister Cozmic Brainz spins around rapidly, damaging and sucking in plants he hits. He also gets a small speed boost and a large resistance to damage. Super Multi Ball An alternate ability for the Super Ultra Ball, Cozmic Brainz will throw three smaller balls when it is used. Strategies With Cozmic Brainz is extremely useful in gamemodes like Team Vanquish, as he can make Plants unrevivable with his attacks, preventing Plants from reviving each other and losing points for the Zombies. He is also useful for protecting Graveyards as he can make Plants unrevivable so they can't revive each other while capturing. He is also useful for stopping Plant teleporters being built as he can make the Roses that want to build it unrevivable, so they can't be revived to make the teleporter. It is also possible to use some of his abilities to perform this combo: using Cozmic Fists level three to to attack the victim in front of him, a Heroic Kick to launch them, and finally, if possible, unleash the Super Ultra Ball at them as long as you aim perfectly. Against Cozmic Brainz is generally considered to be one of the weaker Super Brainz variants, due to his odd ranged attack and his punches being very weak without being charged. Even though this is the case, you should not drop your guard if you're on low health in enemy territory, as he may have a punch charged up and send you straight to the kill-cam, unable to be revived. This trait of his level 3 Punch is very dangerous in Team Vanquish, as his level 3 Punch, although uncommon to be pulled off, will give the zombies a guaranteed point. Gallery CosmizBrainzCloseUp.png|A close-up of Cozmic Brainz Cozmic_Brainz_warping_plants.jpeg|Comzic Brainz warping a plant he vanquished Trivia *He is the very first zombie overall to have an attack that can be charged. *His chest decoration appears to be a constellation. *Cozmic Brainz' sticker card appears to show him doing Usain Bolt's Lightning Bolt pose. **This applies to the other Super Brainz variants. *Chomper, his variants and Cozmic Brainz are the only characters capable of rendering a player unrevivable. **Out of these characters, Cozmic Brainz is the only zombie to do this. References Category:Variants Category:Zombie variants Category:Super Brainz variants Category:Playable characters